


Cherries

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Key Word Fic [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne's Lips are stained red...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

Cherries

Brienne’s lips were stained red. 

Tarth’s Cherry Festival was a sight to behold. Streamers of red, blue and gold hung on every surface of EvenFall Hall. Cherry themed foods littered every feasting table and the islanders of Tarth celebrated with a happiness and Joy Jaime has never seen before. Jaime himself was never a huge fan of cherries, but the wine was fantastic. 

Brienne’s lips were stained red. 

She was swathed in red; the tunic and pants she wore tonight were surprisingly form fitting and much different from the usual blue she wore. Jaime couldn’t help but notice how good she looked in red. 

But her lips…..

It was all of the cherry wine she was drinking which was quite intriguing to Jaime because the wench rarely partook in anything wine related. Seven hells, she never partook in anything fun related. Tonight was different. Brienne seemed to be enjoying herself quite thoroughly if her bright eyes and easy smiles were any indication. It was nice to see her happy. 

Also, her lips were stained red. 

Jaime has grown to appreciate the wench’s full lips and they seemed to swell the more wine she drank. This epiphany should have frightened him, but instead it only made him feel more content with his life. It was an odd thing to Jaime, feeling such contentment; such happiness. He had all he wanted. All he needed. He had been stripped of all but his name by the queen. It mattered not to him. He was Ser Jaime Lannister; Golden hand. Defender of the wall. Savior of Westeros; Kingslayer no more. He had honor. More so, he had Brienne. 

She must’ve heard his thoughts as her eyes were suddenly on him. Her blue eyes met his green ones and he smiled as she made her way over toward him. 

“Ser Jaime,” She greeted for the first time that night. 

Jaime smiled. “Lady Brienne.” He greeted back. “You seem to be enjoying the festivities.” 

Brienne looked down at the cup she was holding and smiled. “Yes.” She said. “You sound surprised.” 

“Well,” Jaime said. “Given you rarely like to have fun; it’s quite refreshing.” Jaime’s eyes slid toward Brienne’s lips that were stained red. “Quite refreshing.” He repeated, feeling satisfied with the way she flushed. 

“This is my favorite time of year.” She explained. She brazenly reached for his hand and pulled him toward the exit and into the garden. Jaime knew she would not do such a thing had she not been so into her cups. Still, he let her drag him into evenfall hall’s garden, feeling great amusement from the way she stumbled against him when she ceased her pulling him. “Look.” She pointed to their largest cherry tree, the only one untouched. The cherries gleamed in the torch lights, showing a red glow that illuminated both of their faces. Brienne took his hand again, pulling him closer toward the tree. She dropped his hand and caressed the red smooth tree trunk. “This is our oldest cherry tree. “ She said softly. “My parents fell in love underneath this tree.” 

Jaime stepped a bit closer, always interested when she shared this part of her life with him. “It seems like a good place to.” 

Brienne nodded. “For Tarth, Cherry trees symbolize death, rebirth, and new awakenings. We believe these trees symbolize a beauty of temporary things because of its short growing season. These trees remind us that we should cherish the things in our lives we know cannot last forever. It reminds us that we should learn to appreciate its beauty when it is there.” Her blue eyes gleamed as she told her story and Jaime’s eyes again fell toward her red stained lips. 

“That’s beautiful.” He said softly. 

Brienne frowned. “Do not mock-“ She trailed when she noticed Jaime’s honest open expression. “Oh.” 

Jaime watched as her face flamed red, matching the stain on her lips. “What do you cherish Brienne?”

Something flashed in her astonishing blue eyes and she looked away, her gaze falling back on the cherry tree. When she turned her gaze back toward him, Jaime felt his heart constrict from her soft expression. “I cherish many things Jaime.” 

The way she said his name made him step closer, his eyes falling to the red of her lips. “Such as?” 

Brienne’s cheeks flushed even more as she answered. “Friendship.” She swallowed and Jaime watched in amazement as she showed more bravery. “You.” 

The simmering fire Jaime had felt in his belly all night turned into an all-out blaze and he stepped forward, enveloping Brienne in his arms. She brushed her cherry stained lips against his own.


End file.
